dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A91 knightblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Peddler's Petition page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObsidianDraconis (Talk) 14:32, October 21, 2012 Fears of a Pawn quest page Hello, was there a particular reason you wanted to link The Peddler's Petition into the Fears of a Pawn quest article? I went ahead and cleaned up the page some and gave it the correct infobox format. Dragon's Dogma Admin 07:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey A91, Im on Xbox so let me know what you need and I will let you know if I have it.Thousand Troops (talk) 00:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey A91, I will send the Grisly Skull your way when I get home later (about 9 hours).Thousand Troops (talk) 21:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry, I only have one Savage Fang. Delec in the Everfall sells them though.Thousand Troops (talk) 23:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty crazy stuff. I mean, if there was a cupcake underneath the turtle shell under your purple snail shell, I would think that was pretty mind blowing too. o_o Aha no worries, no harm done :D Thank you for the message (: Kagekiwi (talk) 17:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Aha, the thought of a person as a cupcake under the turtle shell is kind of amusing. :L xD Hm, I think it crept up during a conversation with a friend, and I believe cupcake came to mind. (: but yes, I do like cupcakes, not going to lie there, but I prefer muffins though. (: I don't know... the thought of a lone cupcake just sitting there sounds... awesome. I guess. xD But, truffles could work. Chocolate ones, of course. ^.^ Kagekiwi (talk) 20:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi, I noticed you log in once per day to make a single edit on a dragon article and change something mundane like a single word which isn't wrong. Is there a reason for that? I was trying to ignore it, but you've been doing this for the past 30 days. I mean you can do whatever you want, don't let me stop you. It's just really... odd. AeonsLegend (talk) 18:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Myserious Missive Hey knightblade, I agree, most of the escort quests including Mysterious Missive will be straightforward. More so when one can utilize Ferrystones. Walkthroughs are probably not needed for most people. Althought It would probably be best to leave a walkthrough section for those that do need the information. For example in Mysterious Missive one might want information on how to safely escort Pablos to The Shadow Fort, which path to take, shortcuts, etc. Edits Please edit fairly Knightblade. Making simple switches with words are against wikia policy and can result in a ban. I don't mind if you only make one or two edits a day and do so on the Dragon articles only but do it fairly. Helpful edits to the wikia should be provided. This is a warning! Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 16:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Couple Editing Notes *Photo placholders should not be added to an infobox, it will manipulate the automatic categories for "Image Needed". *When adding images and captions please follow the coding as I did with Deeper Trouble, when a thumb is used in an image it looks messy. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 03:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Links Hi, just noticed you edit a full link instead of a wiki link. All links are created like so: [ [ Wyvern ] ] To create the link: Wyvern by the use of the characters double "and "" In your example you created the page link as: [ http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Wyvern ] To create the link http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Wyvern. They both basically do the same think except that using the full link is more prone to wiki changes and becoming a dead link. The wiki treats the link as an external link as well. Adding a pipe character adds a name to the link, but it doesn't make it an internal link. Just a heads up! :) AeonsLegend (talk) 12:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sidequest category Hi, I noticed you removed the category side quest from one of the escort quests. Is there any reason? All escort quests are sidequests and they are not linked any other way so it should be part of that category as well. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Non noticeboard quests doesn't sound right. I'll take this up with obsidian. :AeonsLegend (talk) 16:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Synching For Ur-Dragon how do i synch up with other players to fight the Ur-dragon? i went into the "Chamber of Lament" room online a few times then offline.. i was alone the entire time. i saw videos and still-shots of 8 or more arisen players fighting together.sry if this is supposed to be well-known info Cid vs. Arisen..BBOY BATTLE FIASCO 08:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC)